


Sick Day

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Sneezing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'Is okay Stoff. Your other father is on his way too.' Nando soothed, peeling back the covers a little to see two large blue eyes peeking up at him.'Not really my fathers…' Stoffel mumbled, another cough tearing through his throat. Fernando rolled his eyes, gently carding his fingers through Stoffel’s hair until his eyes fluttered closed again."Or, in which Stoffel is sick and Jenson and Fernando take care of their little waffle. + Stoffel trying desperately to make them understand they are not his actual dads.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo slightly crackish but hopefully still enjoyable.  
> Requests always welcome!  
> Cheers!

“Jenson? Our son is sick.” Fernando deadpanned, clutching the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he gently rubbed his hand over the back of the trembling form half hidden by the stack of blankets. He heard Jenson choke and cough.

“O-our what? What are you talking about-”

“Stoffel.” Fernando said, getting exasperated. He knew Jenson had only flown in yesterday and was probably still jet-lagged, but that was no reason to be so slow.

“Stoffel? Shit, is he okay? Where are you? where ever it is, I’m on my way.” Fernando suppressed a chuckle as he heard Jenson scurry around and then yelp when he slipped trying to put his shoes on while hopping on one foot. Fernando gave him the room number and hung up, focussing his attention back on the younger Belgian coughing miserably.

“Is okay Stoff. Your other father is on his way too.” Nando soothed, peeling back the covers a little to see two large blue eyes peeking up at him.

“Not really my fathers…” Stoffel mumbled, another cough tearing through his throat. Fernando rolled his eyes, gently carding his fingers through Stoffel’s hair until his eyes fluttered closed again.

Jenson barged into the room not much later, a panicked look on his face.

“Where is he? Do I need to call the hospital?” the Brit said, trying to catch his breath, his phone ready in his hand.

“You ran here? Fernando asked with an amused smile. Jenson shot him a glare and pushed him out of the way, kneeling down next to the bed.

“Hi honey, how are you feeling.” he asked quietly as Stoffel opened one eye.

“Like death.” Stoffel choked out, voice raspy. Jenson tutted and allowed the younger man to scoot closer, his head resting on Jenson’s arm. Jenson pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“I’m so sorry sweetie, I should have been here sooner.” he added. Fernando huffed.

“Si, unfair for Stoff to see only one father at the time.” the Spaniard glared at the Brit. Stoffel groaned, slightly rolling away from Jenson, but still making sure to keep the contact.

“Not really my fathers!” he repeated. Jenson shushed him.

“It’s okay, you’re just not feeling well, honey. We’re both here now, it’s gonna be okay.” Jenson cooed. Stoffel didn’t bother protest anymore. When he wasn’t sick, he already had a hard time convincing the two drivers that driving for the same team didn’t automatically mean that they had adopted him, but now that he was feeling like shit, he simply didn’t have the energy. Besides, he had to admit having them around was quite comforting.

He blushed when he whined instinctively as Jenson stood up, leaving him alone. Stoffel sat up wearily, the room spinning around him. Jenson and Fernando stood close together in the corner of the room, discussing something in hushed voices.

“Nando? Jense?” he whimpered. The two man didn’t seem to hear him. Stoffel sighed, pulling the blanket even tighter around himself for a sense of comfort. He sat quietly for a moment until he had had enough. The two drivers were still not paying attention to him, whispering urgently. Stoffel hesitated, a small blush coming to his face again.

“Papa? Dad?” he tried again. The two men turned, Nando with a rather satisfied smile, and rushed to him when they saw his pained expression. Stoffel sighed and closed his eyes when they sat down on either side of him, wrapping their arms around him. His head was still pounding but Fernando’s fingers still carding through his hair soothed the pain a little.

“It’s okay little one.” Jenson whispered, rubbing Stoffel’s back. Stoffel rested his head against Nando’s shoulder, reaching back to hold on to Jenson’s hand. Fernando smiled fondly at Jenson over Stoffel’s head.

“He’s growing up so fast, but he still needs us.” he whispered. Jenson grinned in return.

“Still our little boy.” he replied. Stoffel sighed and lifted his head.

“I'm not really your… oh nevermind.” he huffed, knowing that nothing he could say would convince Jenson and Nando. Nando shuffled back on the bed, pulling Stoffel with him. He allowed the Belgian to curl up against his side, his head still resting on Nando’s chest. Jenson sat on Stoff’s other side, smiling almost tenderly at the two of them.

“Stop getting emotional.” Stoffel muttered, stifling another cough. Jenson rolled his eyes and stretched out beside Stoffel, gently rubbing his hand along Stoff’s arm until the youngest McLaren driver was fast asleep.

“I think he finally gave up on correcting us.” Jenson whispered. Fernando snorted.

“Just wait till he’s better again. He’ll go back to denying it.” the Spaniard chuckled. Jenson grinned in return

“He can try what he want, he still our little waffle.”


End file.
